motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop-Culture References
]] This page is dedicated to pop-culture references to movies and other forms of media that may have been referenced in the making of the MotorStorm video games. ''Mad Max'' (film series) *The Humbler Diablo closely resembles a buggy-like vehicle used in the second film in the series. *The Patriot V8 and Voodoo Orbiter look like or can be customized to look like the various "Interceptor" vehicles used in the films. *The Atlas Arizona has been described by developers as "a classic American school bus, given the Mad Max treatment." *Muerte resembles some of the black-leather-clad characters in the series. ''Duel'' (1971 American film) *﻿The Castro Varadero is based off of the Peterbuilt 281 used in the film. *The many sequences involving Atlas Bobtails with fuel tankers may also be a homage to the film, as they often go after the player in a suicidal manner, and also blast their horns, which sound exactly like those in the film. Other References *The Wakazashi Razor was said to be "based off of a bike in a 1980s American TV show". The show is not named in the video in which this is said. *On the loading screen for Mash 's Epilogue in MotorStorm: Apocalypse , Big Dog is quoted as saying "Motorstormers, we are leaving!" This is a possible reference to a quote that is attributed to the movie Aliens (although the actual line in the film is "'''Drake', we are leaving,"'' however, due to the way the line is said, many have mistaken it for "marines.") *The license plate on the purple and yellow livery for the Castro Toro sports an identical license tag number to the 1957 Plymouth Belvedere seen in the movie "Christine" *On the Interstate tracks, there is a large hamburger sign with "Jaffe" written on it, likely a reference to the creator of the ''Twisted Metal'' series, David Jaffe. *Many of the companies in the game are the last names of people involved in the making of the MotorStorm franchise. *Wildfire, as well as being the name of a track, is the name of a monster truck that appears in the comedy movie Rat Race. *The Patriot 85 is designed after a Deleoran DMC, with a greater resemblance to the Time Machine from the film Back to the Future, which was made and is set in 19'85'. *One of the events in Pacific Rift on the track Colossus Canyon is called "Shadow Of The...", a reference to the 2005 video game Shadow Of The Colossus. *The company Obi-Wong Enterprises likely references the Star Wars character Obi-Wan Kenobi. MotorStorm References As MotorStorm itself references other media, there have been many real-world and external media sources featuring the MotorStorm franchise. *Many individuals have begun posting MotorStorm vinyls on their pickups , referencing and promoting the series. *Official vehicles advertising the series have also started making a presence in the real world including: **A Pickup used at an outdoor MotorStorm display **A Monster Truck which performed in a full monster rally and stood as part of an indoor display advertising MotorStorm: Pacific Rift . *The Little Big Planet game series has included three MotorStorm Character Packs: *#An Arctic Edge Character pack exclusive for the PSP version of LBP *#A MotorStorm Character pack for LBP 1 *#An'' Apocalypse'' Dual Character Pack for LBP2. This pack also includes a full level filled with collectable stickers based off logos and signs featured accross every MotorStorm Game excluding ''RC, ''and also Big Dog, and Tyler costumes for the Sackboy. Category:Miscellaneous Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Vehicles